joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flame Sagitarrio
Summary Flame Sagitarrio is a Stamina-Type Beyblade, appearing in the first episode of Beyblade Metal Fusion, winning the national tournament for Kenta, defeating one of the normal beyblades. His bey then got beat the shiz out of by Some Random Gang Of Bullies (Or "Face Hunters"), until Storm Pegasus rekt them all. Then after Storm Pegasus saved Flame Sagitarrio, Gingka and Kenta battled each other. It lasted for hours until Gingka one-shot Kenta with Starblast attack. Another pretty major battle was with Reiji, when his bey got beat the shiz out of even harder, by having it's claws literally broken. After lasting a few more minutes due to having an actually good tip, it got deded. In Metal Fury, he seems to have improved, being able to hang on against Ryuga for awhile, as well as being able to crack the face bolt. The last battle he was ever noted for was against Diablo Nemesis, where Rago commited child abuse on Kenta, until Ryuga didn't like the child abuse and transferred the last of his beys power to Kenta, then he disappeared cuz he was at near death. Then Kenta went super saiyan and his bey evolved into Flash Sagitarrio. ' Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 10-C I 9-B I High 8-C physically, 8-B with Sagitarrio Flame Claw I At least 4-A, likely far higher with Diving Claw (Cracked L-Drago Destructors face-bolt, who should be able to solo Metal Masters and Metal Fusion) Name: Flame Sagitarrio Origin: Beyblade Gender: Beyblade Age: About 8-10-12 Classification: Stamina Type Beyblade Powers and Abilities: Ability to keep spinning even after having it's claws broken, Flame Manipulation, Flame Embodiment, Constellation Physiology, Claw Usage, Speed Amplification, Ability to use it's claws for as long as the user wants it to, Enhanced Stamina, Conceptual Bullshitting, Ability to use Flame Claw and make it as blazin as the user wants, as well as use it for an extended period of time, Indomitable Willpower, Shenanigans, Willpower Manipulation, Flame Empowerment, Weed Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Sub-Human Level (Got almost defeated easily by a normal beyblade) I Wall Level (Able to battle Storm Pegasus in it's extremely surpressed state) I Large Building Level physically, City Block Level with Flame Claw (Should be way more powerful than before) I At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely far higher with Diving Claw (Battled surpressed L-Drago Destructor, and when using Flame Claw, it forced it to use it's actual power) Speed: Superhuman I Superhuman, Subsonic+ with Flame Claw I Relavistic+, FTL+ when fighting Diablo Nemesis Lifting Strength: Large Building Level Striking Strength: Same as Attack Potency Durability: Sub-Human I Wall Level I Large Building Level I Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Extremely High (Is a stamina type bey), increases throughout the episodes Range: Dozens of Metres Standard Equipment: "Flame Claw" "Diving Claw" Weaknesses: The user needs to make it spin, stats decrease signficantly while broken Notable Attacks/Techniques: [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Saggitario_Flame_Claw Flame Claw]: Sagittario extends it's Claws on it's spin track as they ignite to engulf Sagittario in flames and slam into the opponent. While training with Ryuga, Kenta improved this technique to work in mid air and eventually deveoped it into Diving Claw. Diving Claw: Derived from Sagittario's Flame Claw, Sagittario extends it's Claws and wraps itself in flames while in mid air, using the air resistance to fuel it's fire. It was difficult to control due to the content of the air and its overwhelming power, which cost Kenta his match with Gingka Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblades Category:So many Stamina Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Kids Category:Spin-Tops Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters